


I love you

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Harry wants to hear the words.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-10-18 ConHon & 2008-11-06 07:35am to 07:45am  
> Dedication: The first eleven lines I wrote into the ConHon of Rose Weasley during Book Fair FFM08. Last week she sent me an e-mail asking if I would continue this titbit. So here's the rest of the story for you my little Gryffindor. I hope you like it.

"I love you." No reaction. "I said 'I love you'." Still no reaction. "Severus, I said 'I love you'. Could you at least look up, if you're not going to answer?" 

When the older man finally did both, one eyebrow was raised. "I did not understand it as a question."

Harry huffed. "Are you going to say it or not?" 

"What do you think?" 

A clear challenge but he wasn't in the mood. Not over something like this. 

"You won't." When the eyebrow rose higher, he added: "Because you find it unseemly to express your feelings this way. But I think you are just being a prick." 

An amused smile lit the Potions Master's features. "You think insulting me will give you what you want?" 

"No, but it gives me an immediate reaction at least." 

Severus stood, covering the space between them with two quick steps. Pulling his lover close, he guided the raven head to his shoulder, his other hand beginning to caress the soft strands. "You know I'm a very private man, Harry. But you should also know that, even if I do not show my feelings like you wish me to, I love you very much. No matter how many times you insult me in private." The last being added to lighten the mood, of course. 

The younger man laughed then proceeded to capture Severus' lips in a gentle kiss.


End file.
